


Text Me Some More

by erinn_bedford



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lara Jean tries to deny her feelings, Peter likes Lara Jean, Shenanigans, i tried real hard with gc names but my gcs have had the same names for 4+ year so idk if i succeeded, texting fic, this is also very much a friendship fic, this is what happens when i dont want to write action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: Chris: All of Lara Jean’s past crushes are suddenly texting her out of nowhereLucas: Delete my numberLara Jean: Umm why??Lucas: SO I can text you out of nowhere.Or the group chat fic.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 52
Kudos: 424





	Text Me Some More

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, I'm sorry

**Unknown to Lara Jean:**

Hey do u have the English notes

**Lara Jean:**

Um…

Who is this?

**Unknown:**

Peter

**Lara Jean:**

Okay, I know like 6 Peter’s.

**Unknown:**

In our English class???

Kavinsky

**Lara Jean:**

Um…

How did you get my number?

**Unknown:**

This is Lara Jean right? im assuming u didnt change ur number since 6th grade

**Lara Jean:**

That’s a very bold assumption.

*four image attachments*

**Unknown:**

Holy shit ur handwriting is like intense

Thx

**Lara Jean:**

Don’t mention it.

**Lara Jean to Chris:**

Okay, so apparently Peter Kavinsky still has my phone number??

**Chris:**

You know this bc…

**Lara Jean:**

He texted me? Out of nowhere? For the English notes??

**Chris:**

Pls stop using ? It is making my head hurt having to read everything as a question

Did you give them to him

**Lara Jean:**

Yeah. And I think he criticized my handwriting. 

But like, why did he text me. And like why does he still have my number.

**Chris:**

My cousin dumped him yesterday. 

**Lara Jean:**

Huh.

**Chris:**

Yep

**Lara Jean:**

Still doesn’t explain him texting me.

**Kitty to Lara Jean:**

Dad said dinner is ready :)

**Lara Jean:**

I’m literally on the couch

Right next to you

**Kitty:**

You were starring so intently at your phone I wanted to make sure :)

**Lara Jean:**

You’re insufferable

**Kitty:**

:)))))

What are you intensely starring about?

**Lara Jean:**

None of your business 

**Kitty to SONGsters:**

LARA JEAN IS HIDING SOMETHING!!!

**Lara Jean:**

Kitty I s2g 

**Kitty:**

Lara Jean is lying!!! 

**Margot:**

It is 3 am. Shuttt ip

**Lara Jean**

Yeah, Kitty, shut up.

**Kitty:**

I hate u both

**Chris to Lara Jean:**

Kitty is asking for the receipts

**Lara Jean:**

Since when do you text kitty???

**Chris:**

Uhh since 4evr

What did I say about ????!!!!

**Lara Jean:**

Ohhh my god, just ignore her.

**Unknown to Lara Jean:**

Holy shit

Ur notes

R so good

I think I might actually pass the quiz

**Lara Jean to Chris:**

He texted me again.

Chris. It’s 2 am. Why did he text me

**Chris:**

Wtf go to bed bitch

(hes the bitch. But you should also go to bed.) 

**Lara Jean:**

I WAS trying too. 

What does IT mean!

(are ! Okay)

**Chris:**

Why tf do you think I would know

And no pls stopping using all punctuation it hurts everyones eyes

**Lara Jean:**

Rude

**Chris:**

Go to bed BITCH

**Peter to PK support group:**

Did u know I hate you all

**Greg:**

Is that anyway to treat your support team

**John:**

We are here for you buddy

**Trevor:**

Always and forever

**Peter:**

Pls stop

**Greg changed the name to PK hate group**

**Greg:**

Better?

**Peter:**

Oh my goddddd I need new friends

**Trevor:**

WAIT!

**Trevor changed the chat name to PK ROAST group**

**Trevor:**

Shall I start? 

**Peter Kavinsky has left the chat**

**Greg:**

Well

Is that anyway to treat your roast group

**John added Peter back to the chat**

**John:**

We promise to behave

**Peter:**

I dont trust u

**Greg:**

You wound me

**Lara Jean to Lucas:**

What does it mean when a boy asks you for homework???

**Lucas:**

It means he really likes hw

**Lara Jean:**

No. I mean like…

When a boy who you thought no longer had your number texts you for homework

**Lucas:**

I believe I am confused

**Lara Jean:**

UGHHH

**Lara Jean to Bleacher Buds:**

Chris, please explain the situation to Lucas, apparently I’m not doing a good job

**Chris:**

LJ is distraught bc a cute boy texted her

**Lara Jean:**

Why do you hate me

**Chris:**

Correction. LJ is distraught someone beside us texted her

**Lara Jean:**

Chrisssssssss

**Lucas:**

I believe I am still confused

**Chris:**

Lmao

Peter Kavinsky texted LJ about hw. She didnt think he had her # 

He then proceeded to text her in the middle of the night

Lara Jean is having what sum would call a crisis over a cute boy

**Lucas:**

ah. I see.

He wants to tap that

**Lara Jean:**

Jesus Christ 

**Lara Jean has left the chat**

**Peter Kavinsky to Roast or Toast:**

There was a real reason I wanted to text you 

**John:**

Oh are we forgiven now

**Peter:**

No never

**Trevor:**

Harsh

**Peter:**

Lara Jean Covey still has the same #

**Greg:**

Whomst 

**John:**

Brb

**Unknown:**

Hi, is this Lara Jean?

**Lara Jean:**

Umm…

Who is this?

**Unknown:**

John Ambrose McClaren! 

**Lara Jean created a new chat - I NEED NEW FRIENDS (but pls help me):**

*one image attachement*

Uhh……………..

also, add me back to bleachers buds  
 **Chris:**

Lmaooooo 

And no

**Lucas:**

I BELIEVE I AM STILL CONFUSED

**Chris:**

All of Lara Jean’s past crushes are suddenly texting her out of nowhere

**Lucas:**

Delete my number

**Lara Jean:**

Umm why??

**Lucas:**

SO I can text you out of nowhere.

**Chris:**

AHAHAHAHAHHA

**Lara Jean:**

I’m disowning both of you.

**Lara Jean to John Ambrose:**

Uh, hi? 

**John:**

I thought Kavinsky was lying!

**Lara Jean:**

about?

**John:**

You having the same #

Gosh, it’s been ages. We should hang out sometime

**Lara Jean:**

Yeah, that might be cool

**John to ROAST OR TOAST:**

SHE DOES!

**Trevor:**

Lara Jean? Peter how do you even know that?

**Greg:**

WHOMST 

**Peter:**

I needed the English notes

**Greg:**

Dude I literally sit next to you in English

**Peter:**

Im sry where were we on thursday

**Greg:**

No need for sass bc you have no friends in English who don’t play lacrosse

**John:**

*one image attachement*

Lara Jean!!!

**Peter:**

Tf how did you find that so fast

**Trevor:**

I appreciate how you scribbled the she devils face out of this instead of cropping her and by extension me out

**Peter:**

Dont call Gen that

**John:**

It’s on my desk

It’s been on my desk since like 6th grade

You were in my room last week

**Greg:**

The short girl from English? Who is always reading those romance novels my mother reads?

**Peter:**

Ya

**Trevor:**

Would you rather me call her the heart breaker? Friend destroyer? Peter Kavinsky’s biggest mistake?

**Peter:**

She devil works fine

**Greg:**

Why was I not included in this picture

**John:**

You didn’t move here until high school

**Greg:**

Your point McClaren?

**Trevor:**

*one image attachement*

**Greg:**

Y is my head so big

**Peter:**

How tf did you edit that so fast

**Trevor:**

Magic

**John:**

WAIT hold on

Can we pls get back to the task at hand

WHY did you find this to be relevant to the gc info

**Peter:**

Not relevant

Just interesting 

**Greg:**

OHO

**Trevor:**

There is no way she will go out with you

**Peter:**

Who said I wanted to go out with her

Tf

**John:**

You suck at lying dude

**Peter:**

I just THOUGHT since 3/4 of us used to be friends with her, that it would be interesting information! 

McClaren, i kno u txted her so you can’t say shit

BC u found it to be relevant

**Trevor:**

Baby boy trying to hide his crush

How adorable

**Peter:**

Fuck offfffffffff

**Unknown to Lara Jean:**

I promise I was not talking to my friends about u

**Lara Jean added a new contact! Peter Kavinsky**

**Lara Jean:**

Is that why John texted me? 

**Peter:**

No

Hes a psychic

Can read minds

Even from a few cities over

**Lara Jean:**

Thank you for clarifying

**Peter:**

Np

**Lara Jean to I NEED NEW FRIENDS (but pls help me):**

Peter Kavinsky was talking about me his friends???

**Chris:**

I S2G I AM GOING TO DISABLE YOUR QUESTION MARKS

**Lucas:**

He def wants to tap that

**Lara Jean:**

Pretty sure you don’t know how to do that Chris

Thank you, Lucas, your insight is so helpful

**Lucas:**

You would be lost without me 

But pls explain 

**Lara Jean:**

John texted me bc Peter was talking about me. Look 

*one image attachment*

**Chris:**

LJ y don’t u just ask him

**Lucas:**

I support this decision 

**Lara Jean:**

Wtf no

That’s such a bad idea

Why would I ask him why he texted me

He obvi texted me for English notes

It would be weird if I asked him why he texted me

**Lucas:**

oh dear

I think we have sent her into panic mood

**Chris:**

Oh my godddd im coming over

**Lucas:**

oh! Pick me up

**Peter Kavinsky:**

Hey!

I passed the quiz! 

Thx again for you notes!

**Lara Jean:**

That’s great!

**Lara Jean to SONGsters:**

What does it mean when a boy continues to text you about notes you gave him almost a week ago

And you haven’t talked in like 2 years

**Kitty:**

Is he cute?

**Lara Jean:**

Not the point

**Margot:**

Is he only texting you about homework?

**Lara Jean:**

… for the most part

He also texted his friends about me

**Kitty:**

Are his friends cute

**Lara Jean:**

again, not the point

**Margot:**

I mean, probably, he wants help with homework

But like, maybe he just wants to talk to you

I need more information

**Lara Jean:**

Why does everyone always need more info

**Lara Jean to Peter Kavinsky:**

If you wanted, I could share my notes more often…

or, I could help you study

Only if you want

**Peter:**

Holy crap

rly?

That would be awesome!

**Lara Jean:**

cool! 

**Lara Jean to ADD ME BACK TO BLEACHER BUDS:**

I am now Peter Kavinsky’s study buddy

In case anyone wanted an update

**Lucas:**

My evaluation stands

He wants to tap that

**Lara Jean:**

I suggested it

**Lucas:**

Correction

Lara Jean wants to tap that

**Lara Jean:**

wrong! I am taking your advice. I’m going to find out why he texted me!

**Lucas:**

WRONG

You want to tap that

Chris back me up

**Lara Jean to SONGsters:**

I have become his study buddy

**Kitty:**

It’s a date

LARA JEAN HAS A DATE

Margot, she may be normal after all

**Margot:**

Kitty be nice

Is it a date?

**Lara Jean:**

NO

**Chris to ADDME BACK TO BLEACHER BUDS:**

I take one nap and suddenly LJ grows a pair

**Peter to ROAST or TOAST:**

Opinion: if a girl suggests studying together bc you told her her notes helped you pass, does that mean she’s into you

Or is she just really nice

**John:**

Lara Jean is really nice

**Peter:**

I did not say it was Lara Jean

**Greg:**

Bitch who else gave you notes lately

**Peter:**

OBJECTIVELY

**Trevor:**

I think you have to see how studying goes

Like, maybe try to steer more toward date and see how she reacts

**Peter Kavinsky changed the chat name to Pike is # 1 on my MS friend list**

**Peter:**

Everyone else sucks

**Trevor:**

:)

**John:**

Wow

**Greg:**

Your mom let you have a myspace?

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

Where do ya wanna meet up

**Lara Jean:**

Do you know the corner cafe???

**Peter:**

Ummm

My GPS does

**Lara Jean:**

We can meet there at 4?

**Peter:**

Sounds good

Thx again for doing this

**Lara Jean:**

Buy me a cherry coke and we’ll be even

**Chris to LJ date report:**

Soooooooooooooooo

**Lara Jean:**

We studied

**Lara Jean changed the chat name to studying is not dating**

**Lucas:**

Studying can include making out and still be studying

**Lara Jean:**

We did not make out 

We studied

**Greg to CRUSHES ARE FOR MIDDLE SCHOOLERS:**

Deets now PK

**Peter:**

We studied

I may have said some dumb things

**Trevor:**

Clarification is necessary in this instance

**Peter:**

May have mentioned the raging crush I had on her in 8th

**John:**

Oh you asshole

Is that why you told me not to ask her to the dance?

even tho you went with the she devil herself?

**Peter:**

…no

**Greg:**

Jams, we can get back to your 13 yo beef in a moment

PK, clarification is still necessary in this instance

**Peter:**

She laughed at me. About that and like a lot of things

….

I may still have a raging crush on her

**Trevor:**

Duh

We all knew that 

**Greg changed the chat name to CRUSHES ARE FOR MIDDLE SCHOOLERS AND KAVINSKY**

**Trevor:**

So what are you going to do about it?

**Chris to studying is not dating:**

Did you want to make out with him

**Lara Jean:**

No, I did not

**Lucas:**

LJ, if you didn’t want to make out with him, I don’t think you have eyes 

**Chris:**

_^^_

I personally dont want to bc like he fucked my cousin but he is nice too look at

**Lucas:**

Eloquent as ever Christine

**Lara Jean:**

I do not want to make out with Peter Kavinsky

**Peter to CRUSHES ARE FOR MIDDLE SCHOOLERS AND KAVINSKY:**

Absolutely nothing

**Greg:**

WHAT

**Trevor:**

as your #1 friend on myspace I do not suggest this

**John:**

Pete 

dude

why not

**Peter:**

bc we STUDIED

that doesnt make us friends

or put me in any position to ask her out

and like i just got out of relationship

**Greg:**

no 

no you are not allowed to pull the Gen card right now

**Trevor:**

Kavinsky, no one is saying you have to jump her

but you can like, ask her to study again

**John:**

I agree with Greg

we are not going to let you seclude yourself from the world bc of a girl you havent been happy with for over 8 months now

**Peter to John:**

Im sorry

**John:**

For?

**Peter:**

Telling you to not ask LJ out in 8th grade

Was shitty of me

**John:**

You are forgiven

**Peter:**

still

**John:**

we got coffee a last weekend and caught up

and honestly, im glad you did

bc otherwise we might have done something dumb like dated and then where would we be

in a very awkward place that no one would like

**Peter:**

…

thanks

this might make you my #1 friend on ms now

**John:**

NONE OF US EVER EVEN HAD MYSPACE

**Margot to SONGsters:**

Lara Jean 

answer my face time

**Kitty:**

she has locked herself in her room bc i dared ask if her study date was a good kisser

**MArgot:**

LJ don’t you think that is a bit dramatic

**Lara Jean:**

Kitty is a lying liar who LIES

I locked myself in my room because Kitty TRIED to take my PHONE and TEXT HIM

**Kitty:**

if you just told him you liked him i wouldn’t have to do all the work

**Lara Jean:**

I do NOT LIKE PETER KAVINSKY

**Margot:**

you didn’t say it was Peter!

**Lara Jean:**

fuck

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

hey!

thanks again for helping me study! 

that was the easiest english quiz i’ve ever taken.

**Lara Jean:**

Np!

if you want we can make it like a thing

as long as you keep buying me cherry cokes :)

**Peter:**

u got urself a deal Covey

**Lara Jean to Lara Jean is a LIAR:**

BEFORE you hear it from someone else, I am helping Peter study on the reg now

also, Chris, I hate you

**Lara Jean changed the chat name to Bleacher Buds but better:**

**Chris:**

rood

no 1 says on the reg anymore, who are you

**Lucas:**

how many dates till makeout

**Lara Jean:**

none

**Lucas:**

omg Chris, she’s making out with him rn

**Chris:**

called it!

**Lara Jean:**

Lucas, i hate you toooooooo

**Peter to myspace friends lists are valid:**

hey

so

me and LJ are gonna be studying together again

dont make it a big deal

**Greg:**

us??

make a big deal???

out of you basically dating the girl you are super into????

who do you think we are????????

**John:**

Jesus greg too many question marks

**Peter:**

still not dating

**Trevor:**

date is literally in the word

“Study date”

**Peter:**

just studying

the word date was not mentioned

**Greg:**

YET

**Trevor:**

yet!

**John:**

Yet!!!

**Peter:**

how did you all do that at the exact same time wtf

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

what r you doing tn?

**Lara Jean:**

ummm

I have cupcakes in the oven why

**Peter:**

Greg from english is having a party tn, and i was wondering if u want to come

kind of as a thank you for helping me study

**Lara Jean:**

uhhh

Parties are not really my scene

but thanks :)

**Peter:**

Yeah, no, no problem

ill just have to make it up to you some other way

**Peter to LAX bros anonymous:**

sum1 come take away my phone and kill me pls

**Greg:**

what happened?

**Peter:**

*one image attachment*

**Trevor:**

oof

**John:**

thats rough buddy

but not detrimental

**Peter:**

now she’s gonna think im weird

fuck

**John:**

no

not true

you guys have been hanging out for a few weeks now 

**Trevor:**

friends invite friends to parties

**Greg:**

I can text her myself and ask if you dont want it to be weird

make it like an extended invite

**Peter:**

greg u dont even have her #

**John:**

I DO

**Peter:**

John you are literally 3 states away for a debate thing

u cant invite some1 to a party ur not even going to

**John:**

you cant tell me what to do

**Lara Jean to Bleacher Buds but Better:**

hello

i think Peter Kavinsky just tried to ask me out

**Lucas:**

pics or didn’t happen

**Lara Jean:**

*one image attachement*

**Chris:**

y tf did u say no

what else are you doing tonite

**Lara Jean:**

baking cookies obviously

**Lucas:**

Chris i think we need to stage an intervention

**Chris:**

maybe we should kidnap her

force her to go out

**Lara Jean:**

both of you are busy tonight so i know you wont

**Chris:**

im going to cancel any plans i have for the next one

**Lucas:**

i already have it in my calendar

**Lara Jean:**

you don’t even know when IT IS

or if we’ll be invited

**Lucas:**

im invited to every one of Greg’s parties we were tight in freshman algebra

**Chris:**

our hero

mark it down LJ we are going to be party queens next time

**John to Lara Jean:**

hiya! are you going to Gregs party tn?

**Lara Jean to John:**

nope

**John:**

me either :/

debate finals three states over 

**Lara Jean:**

then why would you ask if i was going lol?

**John:**

need someone i can trust to give me updates

the boys often forgot important details

**Lara Jean:**

sorry to disappoint

**John:**

nah dont even worry about it

you can make it up to me by going to the next one :)

**Lara Jean:**

why won’t you be there?

**John:**

oh i will be

probably 

but we can cover more ground together

each take a side and report back 

**Lara Jean:**

sounds like plan

**John to 3 LAX bros and a nerd:**

I gotchu babe

*one image attachement*

**Peter:**

I am disowning you

**Greg:**

Jams what do you mean you dont trust us

im hurt

**Trevor:**

i give you all the deets in a bulleted and color coded list when you cant be here

**Greg:**

i snapchat you ALL the drama

RMM when i SENT you Peter DROOLING in HIS SLEEP

**John:**

sometimes one must lie in order to help out a bro

your party round ups are alway very enjoyable

make sure you send me Peter crying over his beer tonight bc he cant ask a girl out like a normal person

**Peter:**

I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

i kiss u

fucj

miss u

want to kiss u too

**Lara Jean to Margot:**

hey

**Margot:**

everything okay?

**Lara Jean:**

umm, yeah

why does me saying hey automatically make you ask if im okay

**Margot:**

you typically jump right into things unless you are upset or worried or something

so again, everything okay?

**Lara Jean:**

ummm

so you know how i’ve been studying with Peter and stuff

and saying i dont like him

well

*one image attachment*

i dont know how to reply to this

he asked me to come to the party and i said no

and Margot i think i like him

**Margot:**

okay give me like 10 minutes to finish this essay and then im going to skype you

but quick advice

you should tell him

**Peter to Party Rundown:**

fuck 

fuckfuckfuckfuckfukc

who let me drink and have my phone last night fuck

**Trevor:**

Pete you need to learn to give details 

**Greg:**

its too early for this

**John:**

dude its past noon

**Peter:**

i texted Lara Jean last night

and told her i wanted to kiss her

FUCK

**Trevor:**

okay hey relax

what did she say

**Peter:**

she didnt text me back

she def hates me now

im going to go dig a hole in Greg’s backyard and bury myself and never show my face again

**John:**

pete just text her and talk to her about it

**Greg:**

i agree with jams

ill be down in a min for moral support just need to find my pants

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

hey, look im sorry about last night

i was really drunk and that was really shitty of me and i understand if you never want to talk to me ever again

**Lara Jean to Bleachers buds but better:**

I might have a crush on Peter Kavinsky

dont freak out about it

**Chris:**

this is not news 

but im glad you accepted it 

**Lucas:**

what changed

**Lara Jean:**

i talked to Margot

oh and 

*one image attachement*

**Chris:**

holy shit

im picking u up i need subway and we need to DISCUSS 

Lucas ill swing by and grab you first

**Lucas:**

WHAT DID YOU SAY

**Lara Jean:**

nothing yet

**Lara Jean to Peter:**

no need to apologize

sorry i didnt answer i was asleep

**Peter:**

im sorry

we’re friends and i don’t want to mess that up because im an idiot

**Lara Jean:**

you didn’t mess anything up

i promise

i still want to help you study for english

and you still owe me a muffin :)

**Peter:**

i owe you an entire breakfast

what are you doing tmm? 

I can make it up to you

**Lara Jean:**

im always down for breakfast 

**Lara Jean to SONGsters:**

so i texted him

and i think he regrets it

so im not going to tell him

**Kitty:**

hey um what are we talking about

**Margot:**

LJ he’s probably just embarrassed

i still think you should tell him

**Kitty:**

wow thanks that explains so much

**Lara Jean:**

oh yeah sorry

i like Peter

**Kitty:**

HA

I KNEW IT

YOU HAVE TO NAME YOUR CHILDREN AFTER ME

**Margot:**

Kitty

**Lara Jean:**

I’m not going to tell him tho

**Kitty:**

Y NOT

**Margot:**

i think you should LJ

**Lara Jean:**

id rather not get my heart broken but thanks

**Peter to no pants club:**

we’re getting breakfast tmm

as friends

**John:**

are you going to tell her you like her

**Peter:**

no

bc i dont want to mess us up

i like what we have and dont want to accidentally ruin that

**Trevor:**

dude

**Greg:**

okay im just coming down with no pants

and im going to knock sum fckng sense into that big head of urs

**John:**

threaten the curls its the best way to make him listen

**Trevor:**

i have scissors in my bag ill be right there

**Peter:**

i cant believe im friends with all of u  


**John to Lara Jean:**

HELLO

pls tell me you are coming to the LAX game tn i CANNOT survive this alone

**Lara Jean:**

i am! 

Me, Chris, and Lucas

you can sit with us 

**John:**

oh thank god

they are always telling me i never come to their games but when i do im alone and its terrible

**Lara Jean:**

of course! 

you can come with us to the party later too if you want

we’re getting an uber from my place

**John:**

Thank GOD

i was just going to ask if you were coming to that too

im staying over Greg’s for the night, but we should def hang

gotta make a game plan for party gossip

ill meet you by the snack cabin?

**Lara Jean:**

perfect, Chris was just starting to complain that she forgot her twizzlers

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

jams said you were here?

why cant i find you

**Lara Jean:**

currently holding court by the wii

**Peter:**

omg

are you playing just dance

**Lara Jean:**

bowling

does he have just dance

**Peter:**

oh heck yeah he does 

i will be there in 2

be prepare to be demolished by my dancing skills covey

**Chris to Bleacher Buds but better:**

YALL I FOUND THE PRETZELS

**Lucas:**

bring them here now!

LJ is currently dancing with Kavinsky

like they were just dancing and now they are real dancing

Chris HURRY

**Greg to party ppl wear pants:**

PK 

I need a pong partner

**John:**

PK is busy

**Greg:**

too busy to be my pong partner

what kind of friend flakes on pong

**Trevor:**

the kind currently flirting with the love of his life

**Greg:**

pics or it didnt happen

**Trevor:**

*one image attachment*

**Greg:**

FUCKING GET IT PK

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

how are yall getting home?

**Lara Jean:**

uber to my place

Chris and Lucas are staying over

you?

**Peter:**

Im dd tonight

I can give you guys a ride too if you want

**Lara Jean:**

really? that would be great actually

**Peter to how PK got his groove back:**

i was not flirting

**Trevor:**

pic evidence supports otherwise

**Greg:**

dude

you were doing to lean against the wall, hair ruffle thing you do

thats ur go to flirt move

**John:**

you dont stand that close and smile that big around a girl youre not trying to flirt with

**Peter:**

shut up

im give her and her friends a ride home, so you all need to behave

**Greg:**

OHO

I know this is my house but can i come along for the ride

**Lara Jean to Dance dance fall in love:**

Peter is going to give a ride home so we dont have to pay for an uber

**Lucas:**

me and Chris can get an uber

so yall can make out in the front of his jeep

**Lara Jean:**

were not making out but thanks for the offer

**Chris:**

would Pete be willing to stop at Walgreens for twizzlers

**Chris to Lucas:**

yo ask the guy next to you for his number

**Lucas:**

umm whyy

**Chris:**

he’s one of PKs boys and we need to strategize

**Lucas:**

fine hold on

**Chris to Lucas and unknown:**

Trev add your boys minus PK

**Chris changed the chat name to Operation Pajamas**

**Trevor added Greg and John to the chat**

**Chris:**

welcome friends

**Greg:**

im so jelaous i am not in that car

**John:**

Pajamas?

**Lucas:**

Peter and Lara Jean - PLJ - PJs

**Chris:**

Lucas yelled at me when i suggested Pickles instead

**Trevor:**

what exactly is this operation

**Chris:**

oh

front seat idiots need to make out

i feel like between the five of us we can come up with a situation that leads to that

**Lucas:**

wait

he does like her right

**Greg:**

bro he likes her so much its causing me pain

**John:**

so much that its almost the only thing he talks about

**Trevor:**

so much that im just about ready to lock them in a closet 

**Lucas:**

that might actually be a good idea

**Chris:**

add it to the list

**Lara Jean to Peter:**

thanks again for giving us ride last night 

**Peter:**

my pleasure covey

any time you need a ride you have my number

**Lara Jean:**

actually…

would you be able to give me and my sister a ride to school tomorrow?

**Peter:**

totally 

youre helping me an a in english, i would drive you to school every day if you wanted

**Peter to kombucha tribe:**

Johnny boy when is the next debate

**John:**

Friday

y

**Peter:**

me n the boys are coming

if thats cool

**John:**

totally :)

u should bring LJ and we can all go out for dinner after i crush the other team

**Greg:**

seconded

can we go to that diner with the giant pancakes

**Peter:**

ill ask if she wants to come 

**Trevor:**

he didn’t fight that at all

thats suspicious

**John:**

have you finally asked her out?

**Peter:**

no

she’s ur friend too and im sure she would like to come and support you

I’ll ask her if Chris and Lucas want to join too

**Trevor to Operation Pajamas:**

I think Peter is doing the work for us

**Chris:**

what?

**John:**

hes going to ask LJ to come to my debate this next week

and you guys as well

make sure she says yes

**Lucas:**

wont be a problem

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

hey u free next friday?

**Lara Jean:**

should be

got plans to make a new avocado brownie 

**Peter:**

can that wait until Saturday?

me and the boys are going to Jams debate and then to grab food at this awesome diner by his house

do you wanna come?

Chris and Lucas are invited too.

**Lara Jean:**

That sounds like fun! 

Lemme check with them

**Lara Jean to twizzlers are not a food group:**

cancel your plans for friday we are going to a debate

**Lucas to Operation pajamas:**

*one image attachment*

boom bitches 

**Chris to twizzler are not a food group:**

whose?

**Lara Jean:**

John Ambrose McClaren’s

Peter asked if we wanted to go

and apparently we are getting food after

i know how much you two like food

**Lucas:**

i think everyone likes food LJ

but im in

**Chris:**

sure why not

**Lara Jean to Peter:**

were in!

**Peter:**

awesome! 

i’ll pick you up around 4?

**Lara Jean:**

perfect

**Peter to kombucha tribe:**

we have a party 

**John:**

i feel so honored

**Greg:**

six ppl will not fit in the Jeep

i propose me Trev Lucas and Chris in my car

and Peter you get LJ

**Trevor:**

i will be driving but yes to the arrangements

**Peter:**

what why

we can all squeeze in the jeep

**Trevor:**

not legally

**Greg to Peter, Trevor, John, Lara Jean, Chris, and Lucas:**

**Greg changed the chat name to DEBATES AND PANCAKES:**

helo friends

driving arrangements for Friday night

me trev Chris and Lucas in my car bc we all live closer together

Peter and LJ can take a separate car bc we do not have a car to fit us all and they live on the same side of town

**Trevor:**

again i am driving but everything else sounds good

**Lucas:**

perf

**Chris:**

works for me

**John:**

me too

**Peter:**

Jams you aren’t even involved in the car seating

**John:**

still agree with it

**Lara Jean:**

i guess that makes sense

if Peter’s okay with picking me up

**Greg:**

he is

**Peter:**

dude

i am

**Chris to Operation Pajamas:**

this feels surprisingly easy

**Greg:**

i kno

i feel like we are being punked

but i am not complaining

**John:**

how do we make them get a flat tire so they have to be stuck together for a long time

**Lucas:**

i like the way you think McClaren

**John:**

why thank you

**Lara Jean to Peter:**

sorry you're getting stuck with me

**Peter:**

trust me when i say i do not mind at all

I’ll be there in about 10

**Chris to Operation Pajamas:**

they are late

also good luck Jams i believe in you

**Greg:**

go kick ass smarty pants

**Trevor:**

ill buy you a milkshake if you win

**John:**

aww thanks kids

i bet when they show up they will both be rumpled and very obviously just coming from a hook up in the back of the Jeep

i want pics if im right

**Lucas:**

dont worry boo we got you

**Lara Jean to subway squad:**

we are going to be running late

Peter took a wrong turn

**Chris:**

lol

sure

take your time

**Lara Jean:**

i dont like your tone

**Peter to Jams for prez 2040:**

running late

wrong turn

sorry

**Trevor:**

wrong turn my ass

**Greg:**

MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION

**Peter:**

jesus fuck greg

**Lara Jean SONGsters:**

hi

so 

i may have kissed Peter Kavinsky

that is all i am saying for now i will ft you later

**Kitty:**

HOLY SHIT

**Margot:**

Kitty language

but EXCUSE ME

you cannot just say that and then NOT EXPLAIN

**Lara Jean:**

(read 5:07)

**Margot:**

BITCH

**John to operation Pajamas:**

Hi okay so i should be out in like half hour but what did i miss

**Trevor:**

umm you fucking obliterated that guy holy shit jams

**Greg:**

i feel like a proud dad

**John:**

you can drown me in compliments later did they ever show up

**Chris:**

yes

only 15 minutes later

not rumpled enough to photograph but i have never seen LJ’s cheeks that red ever

**Lucas:**

she looked like a tomato but an adorable one

**Greg:**

AND THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS

**Trevor:**

Pete looks like he’s going to die of happiness

**John:**

not saying im the sole reason they are together now, but i mean this is my debate

**Peter to JAMS FOR PREZ NOW:**

would you guys hate me if me and LJ left dinner early

**Greg:**

yes

very much

how dare you disrespect the pancakes

**Trevor:**

this is why u are at the bottom of everyones myspace friend list

**John:**

if you dont leave early i will hate you forever

**Peter:**

love you guys

**Greg:**

tf youre gonna make cry 

**Lara Jean to Subway squad:**

me and Peter are going to head out a lil early

sorry

**Chris changed the chat name to get it LJ:**

**Chris:**

go get that d girlfriend

**Lucas:**

^^

**Lara Jean:**

shut up omg

**Lara Jean to SONGsters:**

update Peter Kavinsky is now my boyfriend and that is all you are getting until later

love you bye

**Kitty:**

Margot requesting permission to curse

**Margot:**

permission granted

**Kitty:**

HOLY FUCK

**Peter to Lara Jean:**

i kno i literally just dropped you off 

but i miss you already

**Lara Jean:**

wow

you're such a nerd

…

i miss you already too

**Peter:**

thanks for having super great handwriting

and being like the worlds greatest kisser

**Lara Jean:**

thanks for never deleting my number

**Peter:**

thanks for being you

ill see you tomorrow :)

**Lara Jean:**

not if i see you first :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading! This is one of the most fun fics i have ever written, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much i as i did writing it. 
> 
> title from Talk All Night for Nothing by Tyson Mostenbocker.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr[here!](https://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
